Far Future Characters
When Tonto created a device to try and contain all the darkness in the universe, it backfired by its 1% disaster rating. This caused all the darkness to enter himself, creating the ultimate dark emporer. After that, most of the heroes from the 10 keys era and before were wiped out, including Omni, Wendy, Thomas and Seras. After that, he captured many of the remaining heroes, and brainswashed their kids into his servants, then got rid of their parents. The heroes that remained formed a resistance in Omnimation, the only world Dark Tonto hadn't taken over. Now thirty years later, some of the hero kids traveled back in time and destroyed the device, changing the far future and causing the dark hero kids to return to the side of light, with light style names, and other far future kids will exist. Hero Kids from this era/ Surviving Heroes Mona "Moze"; Daughter of John and Sally; Age 15 John Victoria; Age 34 Sally Sumdac Victoria; Age 38 Tisa Tano; Age 36 Alex Storm; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 70 Bell; Age 42 Ken Tennyson; Age 30 Jade Chan; Elder; Age 61 Viper; Daughter of Omi and Jade; Age 28 Umi; Son of Omi and Jade; Age 26 Annabeth Chase;Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 66 Artemis; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder; Age 95 Chiron; Lost immortality due to god's demise, Elder, Age 99 Duela Yuki; Age 41, original deck destroyed Ron Weasley; Age 67, still active Einette Hopper; Age 42 Patrick Star; Age unknown, Town Nuisance Rex; Age 46 Circe; Age 46 Chroma; Daughter of Kronos; Age 48 Odd; Son of Rex and Circe; Age 23 Greg; Age 49, Lost Dragon Alan Storm; Lost Immortality due to god's demise; Age 30 Hero kids from fixed future 20 years ahead of current (10 years before this thing in time, well you get the idea, the far future's guys are 10 years younger then up here) a mark means that they are a member of the blood purity movement, the Eagle's Vengeance Micheal Fudo; son of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski;Age 16 *Len Tennyson Levin; son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin; Age 16 Menna tennyson; Daughter of Ben Tennyson and Kiki Benjamin; Age 18 Capachi Aano; Daugher of Aano Tsukune and Moka; Age 16 Yuki Aano; Daughter of Aano Tsukune and Mizore; Age 18 Kawai Aano; Daughter of Aano Tsukune and Kurumu; Age 17 Jane Victoria; Daughter of Thomas and Seras; Age 15 Ameon Yuki; Son of Shania Yuki; Age 13 Pichu; Daughter of Pikachu and Buneary; a few months Amigo; Clone of Private Captain; Clone of Skipper Rockster; Clone of Rico Profesiko; Clone of Kowalski Luke Jackson; Son of Percy and Annabeth; age 18, God of Tides Tenzin; Son of Aang and Katara; Age 20 Volcious Black Syltherin Serpens Lestrange; Son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, age 19 (Note, not a good guy, but still, the death eaters are not with Zeus) Yayre; Son of Sayer, with Death Eaters, age 19, lost in time and space *Kinna Ichigo Hanson; Daughter of Zoey Hanson; Age 17 * Roan Weasly; Son of Roxanne Weasly; Age 17 * Daniel Wayne; Son of Batman and Wonder Woman; Age 19 * Internial; Clone of Integra Hellsing, Deceased, killed by Alucard * Billy and Kid; Twin son and daughter of Jessie and James, age 17 * Promeo Atlas; Son of Jack Atlas and Carly, age 17, controlled and reformed Dark Hero Kids/ Forces, and fate Poke and Flinch; Reincarnations of Phineas and Ferb, Kids of Phineas and Isabella age 27 Renamed Phil and Fred Masher; Son of Murtagh Age 28, Afterwords renamed Mac BrainMasher; Clone of Ben; Age 29 Does not exist The Dark Penguin Army; Clones of 4 original penguins, all Penguin equvalent of age 30 Do not Exist Allorc; Son of Alucard, age 30 Does not exist Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Antagonist